peter pan's lost girl
by Riversonglover1999
Summary: scarlett was a normal girl, she was an orphan but she didn't care. all she wanted was to find her mother and father. what happens when one night she runs away and gets kidnapped will she fall in love with him? or will she try and escape? read to find out.


_**Peter Pan's lost girl**_

 _ **chapter 1- from the begining**_

16 YEARS EARLIER

It was a stormay day in the enchanted forest, killian joans and rebekah summer where aboubt to have a baby, but killian wasnt there. rebekah was in laber in her bed, she had waken up and her waters had just broke. killian wasnt even there so rebekah had to do it on her own, her first baby and the babys father want going to be there when she was born. killian was either sailing his ship or getting drunk. rebekah was they there as the doctor told her to push. After half an hour her baby girl was born, she was the most beautiful baby girl rebekah had seen but she had to give scarlett up because of the curse that was comein, everyone new about the curse and rebekah was scared she didn't want scarlett to go threw what they would go threw, rebekah didnt tell killian what she was going to do. rebekah picked up scarlett and took her to rumplestilskin. rebekah walked in to his castle holding scarlett as close as she could to her chest with tears rolling down her face "Rumpstiltskin i need your help" rebekah said to the man in front of her, the tears rolling down her face "whta can i do for you deary" he asled rebekah, rebekah walked closer to him and frowned "i want you to protect scarlett i dont want anything to happen to my baby" rebeak told Rumplstiltskin. Rumplstilskin smirked at rebekah before taking scarlett out of her arms and held her "she is such a beautiful baby. but you should know by now that magic come with a price rebekah" he told her, rebekah took her mothers ring of and handed it to rumple, "here this is my mothers ring, it means everything to me" rumple took the ring of her with a smirk on hs face "alright rebekah i will send her away to where no one will find her, the world with out magic" rumple said to rebekah before using his magic and scarlett disappeared.

16 YEARS LATER

Scarlett was on her way back to the orphanage after school, she was walking with her best friend Katie. when they got back to the orphanage Scarlett said by to katie and ran up the stairs to her bed room. she lay down on her bed and looked up at the celling. Scarlett sighed to her self, she didnt like being at the orphanage it was boring, she slowly got of her bed and changed out of her school chlothes and put on this. she walked over to the window and sighed to her self. she was sixteen now so she coud leave if she wanted to and thats what she was going to do, she was going to go and find her mother and father. Scarlett packed a bag with some clothes in it and slowly walked down the stairs. she had to be quite so nobody heard her leaving, scarlett walked out the door and quitly shut it behind her. Scarlett walked along the street and looked around, she didnt know where she was going but wanted out of that place and be on her own. Scarlett walked as fast as she could walk and ended up walking in to the forest, it was the only way out of the small town she lived in. the sun soon went down and the moon come out, she didnt like the dark but there wasnt anywhere to go. scarlett slowly lay down on the grown with tears rolling down her face, she felt more alone than she had before.

Scarlett lay down on the ground a little bit cold, she went threw her bag and pulled out her blanket. Scarlett pulled the blanket over her and lay back down with the tears still rolling down her face, Scarlett didnt know what to do. Scarlett saw a shadow above her and looked up at the sky, she quickly stood you and she took a few steps back before she started to run as fast as she could, the shadow went after her. the shadow grabbed her arm and started flying away holding he arm tigghtly, Scarlett trying to get free but couldnt, the shadows grip was tight on Scarlett's arm. The shadow carried scarlett over glasgow, she looked down and saw an island that she hadnt seen before. the shadow let got of her arm and scarlett started screaming, she thought she was going to die when she hits the ground. scarlette closed her eyes and hut the ground and every thing went blank. she couldtnt tell you what happend after that.

 _ **chapter 2- where am i**_

After what seemed like forever Scarlett slowly woke and looked around, she didnt know where she was , she slowly stook up and saw a dark forest in front of her. she new that a dark forest was always bad but she needed to find out where she was, Scarlett slowly walked threw the forest, on the inside she was shanking, but on the outside she was trying to act brave. Scarlett wasnt the one to be brave but at that moment she had to act it. she walked threw the dark forest trying to find someone who could tell her where she was. she didnt know that a boy was watching her every move.


End file.
